Many exchanges throughout the world now support electronic trading. Electronic trading has made it possible for an increasing number of people to actively participate in a market at any given time. The increase in the number of potential market participants has advantageously led to, among other things, a more competitive market and greater liquidity.
Exchanges that support electronic trading are generally based on a host, one or more computer networks, and clients. In general, the host includes one or more centralized computers to form the electronic heart. Its operations typically include order matching, maintaining order books and positions, price information, and managing and updating a database that records such information. The host is also equipped with an external interface that maintains uninterrupted contact to the clients and possibly other trading-related systems.
Typically, market participants link to the host through one or more networks. A network is a group of two or more computers linked together. There are many types of networks such as local area networks and wide area networks. Networks can also be characterized by topology, protocol, and architecture. However, any type of network configuration can be used in electronic trading. For example, some market participants may link to the host through a direct connection such as T1 line or an Integrated Digital Services Network (“ISDN”) connection. Some participants may link to the exchange through direct connections, which can use common network components such as high-speed servers, routers, and gateways, and so on.
Regardless of the way in which a connection is established, software running on the clients allows people to log onto one or more exchanges and participate in one or more markets. Some clients run software that creates specialized interactive trading screens. In general, the trading screens enable people to enter orders into the market, obtain market quotes, and monitor positions. The range and quality of features available varies according to the specific software.
The trading screens enable the traders to enter and execute orders, obtain market quotes, and monitor positions while implementing various trading strategies including those previously used on the floor of an exchange. Such strategies incorporated into an electronic marketplace can improve the speed, accuracy, and ultimately the profitability of trading electronically. One such trading strategy is spread trading.
Spread trading is the buying and/or selling of two or more tradeable objects, the purpose of which is to capitalize on changes or movements in the relationships between the tradeable objects. A spread trade could involve buying two or more tradeable objects, buying and selling two or more tradeable objects, selling two or more tradeable objects or some combination thereof. Often, the tradeable objects being spread are contracts for different delivery months (e.g., expiration dates) of the same tradeable object or contracts of the same tradeable object at different strike prices, but sometimes involve different tradeable objects or the same tradeable object on different exchanges.
Spread trading is usually less risky than other types of trading strategies such as position trades. In spread trading, a position is protected by taking an offsetting position in a related product, thereby potentially reducing the risk of adverse price movements. For example, a trader might simultaneously buy and sell two options of the same class at different strike prices and/or expiration dates. Of course, there are many other reasons for spread trading, and there are many known varieties of spread trading techniques.
With the advent of electronic trading, trading strategies such as spread trading can be incorporated into the electronic marketplace. However, the success of a trader who trades in a competitive electronic trading environment may depend on many factors. Among those factors include speed, such as the speed in calculating what tradeable objects to quote, the speed in calculating what price to quote at, and the speed in calculating how much to quote. Because speed is of great importance, it is desirable for electronic trading systems to offer tools that can assist a trader in trading in an electronic marketplace, and help the trader to make trades at the most favorable prices in a speedy and accurate manner.
In the following detailed description, a trading application and trading interface for electronic spread trading are described. These tools provide advantages, as described below, to a trader in an electronic trading environment.